Spider-Man
Spider-Man a.k.a Peter Parker to jedna z najbardziej znanych postaci uniwersum Marvela stworzona przez Stana Lee oraz Steve'a Ditko. Seria tych komiksów opowiada o człowieku, którego ugryzł napromieniowany pająk. Po tym ukąszeniu Peter Parker zyskał nadprzyrodzone moce i stał się superbohaterem znanym jako Spider-Man. Galeria MegaSpiderman11-1-.jpg|W kreskówce 'Mega Spider-Man' The Amazing Spider-Man 2 24.jpg|W 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2' Spiderman1 (8).jpg|W filmie 'Spider-Man' Spider-mobile.png|Spider-mobile Spider-Man 1994.jpg|W kreskówce "Spider-Man" z 1994 roku spi.png|Spider-Man w grze LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Images-1-.jpeg 2885451-amazing spiderman.jpg|Na plakacie ,,Amazing Spider-Man'' Spider-Man.jpg Venom-VS-Spiderman-Marvel-x-LEGO-Minifigures-1.jpg Black-spider-man-rain-1-.jpg|Czarny Spiderman Zdolności Moce Zwiększona siła Spider-Man dzięki ugryzieniu pająka stał się nadzwyczaj silny, jest w stanie podnieść około 10 ton i strzelać pajęczą siecią. Zwiększona szybkość i zwinność Spider-Man jest bardzo szybkim bohaterem, ale jego głównym atutem jest sprawność, która jest o wiele większa niż u zwykłego człowieka. Chodzenie po ścianach Spider-Man potrafi również przyklejać się do ścian i po nich chodzić, jednak tylko na rękach i nogach, nie ma wystarczającej przyczepności, by stać na ścianie jak człowiek, ale przy odpowiednim rozbiegu może nawet biegać po ścianie. Szósty zmysł Spider-Man posiada pajęczy zmysł, który ostrzega go przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem. Strzelanie pajęczyną Spider-Man potrafi wystrzelić z przegubu niezwykle wytrzymałą pajęczynę i przylepić ją do dowolnego miejsca. Może także przyciągać i wiązać nią przeciwników, a także tkać z niej sieć. Pajęczyna jego jest tak mocna że dzięki niej może szybko i bezpiecznie się poruszać po Nowym Jorku zaczepiając ją o różne elementy , oraz jest też tak mocna że normalnemu człowiekowi trudno się było by z niej wyplątać . Często Spider-man używa jej aby np. tworzyć kokony, lub prowizoryczne opatrunki, torby. W niektórych serialach filmach Spider-man potrafi tworzyć ,,pajęczy" spadochron chroniący przed upadkiem. Albo też używać pajęczej liny jako paralizatora. Lub też wytwarzać lepką jej odmianę bardzo przylepną. Wyposażenie Na obu przegubach Spider-Man nosi urządzenia zwane sieciowodami. Służą one do wystrzeliwania sieci (sieciosplotu). Mogą tworzyć trzy rodzaje sieci: pojedynczą nić, grubsze mocne włókno oraz skomplikowaną sieć. Powstaje ona z szybko schnącej (ok. 1/10 s.) cieczy, która jest przechowywana w pojemnikach pod ciśnieniem. Właściwości sieci: mocna, elastyczna oraz kleista, po upływie ok. 1 godziny wysycha i zmienia się w proszek. Strzał następuje poprzez naciśnięcie przycisku znajdującego się w śródręczu, środkowym i serdecznym palcem i jednoczesnym wygięciu dłoni. Zasięg strzału wynosi ok. 70 m. Spider-Man posiada także pas na zapasowe pojemniki z siecią oraz na aparat fotograficzny, którym robi zdjęcia do gazety Daily Bugle, a także "pajęcze pluskwy" – nadajniki wyczuwane przez jego pajęczy zmysł. Całe wyposażenie zaprojektował sam Peter Parker, wykorzystując do tego szkolne laboratorium. Po crossoverze "Avengers Disassembled" ciało Spider-Mana samo zaczęło produkować sieć, podobnie, jak ma to miejsce w filmach z jego udziałem. Ta moc została jednak mu odebrana w wyniku wydarzeń z komiksowej historii "One More Day". W serii Civil Wars Spider-Man otrzymuje od Iron-mana specjalny uniform wykonany z żaroodpornych mikrowłókien z Kevlaru, posiadający specjalne wyposażenie pomagające Peterowi w walce. Tony Stark podczas budowy swojej zbroi uzyskał odpowiednie umiejętności oraz doświadczenie niezbędne do wykonywania tego typu strojów. W nowym kombinezonie Człowiek-pająk ma zainstalowaną specjalną pajęczą siatkę dzięki której może szybować na krótkie dystanse, wbudowany skaner radia straży pożarnej, policji i pogotowia, wzmocniony dźwięk, obraz, ultrafiolet, podczerwień oraz GPS. Oprócz drobnych gadżetów uniform posiada w okolicach ust filtry karbonowe chroniące przed toksynami i specjalne pajęcze odnóża do ataku na niewielkie odległości, a wszystko to obsługiwane jest przez skomputeryzowany system umieszczony w tytanowym napierśniku. który był w stanie przetrwać strzał z pistoletu lub karabinu. Spider-Man jest także właścicielem wozu o nazwie Spider-Mobile. Ten dwuosobowy pojazd może jechać po pionowych powierzchniach np. po wieżowcu. Ma wbudowane działka z pajęczyną. W kreskówce 'Mega Spider-Man' został zastąpiony motorem. Historia Ziemia-616 Peter Parker został sierotą w wieku 6 lat, oboje rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Zaopiekowało się nim jego stryjostwo May i Ben Parkerowie. Nieśmiałość Petera i jego zainteresowanie nauką uczyniły z niego samotnika. Podczas pokazu sposobu obchodzenia się z odpadami z laboratorium atomowego, pająk dostał się w pole akceleratora cząstek i został napromieniowany. Następnie ukąsił Petera w rękę i zdechł. Początkowo chłopak używał swoich zdolności do zarabiania pieniędzy w programie telewizyjnym, walcząc w przebraniu pod pseudonimem "Niesamowity Człowiek-Pająk" (The Amazing Spider-Man). Na jednej z gal pokonał obecnego mistrza, ale nie wypłacono mu należytej nagrody. Zdenerwowany otrzymaniem 100 dolarów zamiast 3 tysięcy udał się do wejścia; gdy czekał na windę, okradziono człowieka, który nie chciał mu tych pieniędzy wypłacić. Złodziej uciekał tuż obok Petera, ale ten, chcąc się zemścić, nie zatrzymał go. Chwilę później rabuś zastrzelił jego wujka, który czekał na niego pod budynkiem. Dopiero gdy wyszedł, zobaczył, że jego wuj został postrzelony i właśnie umiera. Wtedy zrozumiał, że wielka moc niesie ze sobą wielką odpowiedzialność i przysiągł sobie od tej pory walczyć w obronie sprawiedliwości. Wtedy zaczął pomagać ludziom i walczyć z przestępczością, jednak początki nie były dla niego za łatwe. Ziemia-96283 (Spider-Man film Uniwersum) Spider-man (2002) Peter Parker, samotny nastolatek nigdy nie lubiany w szkole podczas wycieczki szkolnej zostaje ugryziony przez zmodyfikowanego pająka. Chłopak zyskuje supermoce. Chce dzięki nim trochę zarobić dlatego zapisuje się do klubu walk wręcz. Nastolatek pokonuje dotychczasowego mistrza lecz nie dostaje pełnej zapłaty. Tuż po nim do właściciela klubu przychodzi mężczyzna z bronią który kradnie pieniądze. Parker w ramach zemsty nie pomaga właścicielowi. Szybko tego żałuje, gdyż tem sam gangster zabija mu wujka. Zaczyna ścigać przestępcę jednak uświadamia sobie, że bohaterowie nie mszczą się lecz ratują niewinnych. Od tego momentu zostaje superbohaterem zwanym Spider-Man. Jednak pojawia się nowy wróg - Green Goblin. Jak się okazuje jest nim Norman Osborn, ojciec jego najlepszego przyjaciela. W ostatecznej walce Goblin przypadkowo ginie z własnej winy. Spider-man 2 (2004) Minęły 2 lata od śmierci Normana Osborna. Peter rozstał się z Mary Jane Watson. Coraz trudniej jest mu pogodzić zwykłe życie z byciem Spider-Man'em. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Mary Jane bierze ślub, Parker porzuca rolę bohatera. Zmienia zdanie, gdy Doktor Otto Octavius po nieudanym eksperymencie zmienia się w Doktora Octopusa i zaczyna terroryzować miasto. Peter staje do walki z Octopus'em. Ostatecznie Otto ginie lecz przed śmiercią zapanował nad "mackami" i pomógł Parker'owi. Spider-Man 3 (2007) Peter odnajduje równowagę między życiem bohatera i miłością do Mary Jane. Podczas randki, z kosmosu przylatuje meteor, który prawie cały się spalił podczas wejścia w atmoswerę. Wychodzi z niego symbiot i przyczepia się do skuteru Parker'a. Po powrocie do domu Spider-Man kładzie się spać. W trakcie snu łączy się z nim wcześniej wspomniany pasożyt. Peter budzi się wisząc dogóry nogami na wierzowcu. Okazuje się, że symbiot daje mnóstwo nowych zdolności. Ratuje on z opresji Gwen Stacy, koleżankę której daje korepetycje. Peter zaprasza ją na randkę. W barze spotykają Mary Jane. Parker popisuje się przed nią, jednak Gwen to zauważa i odchodzi. Spider-Man zaczyna rozumieć, że kostium ujawnia w nim jego mroczną stronę, dlatego się go pozbywa. Zdobywa go Eddie Brock, którego Peter wcześniej pogrążył. Razem z Sandman'em chcą zniszczyć Spider-Man'a. Porywają oni MJ. Peter prosi o pomoc Harry'ego. Razem pokonują Venom'a lecz Harry ginie. Sandman prosi o przebaczenie Peter'a. Gdy Spidey wybacza mu, ten rozpływa się w powietrzu. Ziemia-1610 ( Uniwersum Ultimate ) Peter został osierocony w wieku niemowlęcym. Jego ojciec pracował w jednym z laboratorium S.H.I.E.L.D. razem z doktorem Bannerem oraz "stażystą" Henrym Pym'em. Banner dał się przekonać Pym'owi, żeby przetestować serum super-żołnierza odtworzone z krwi Fury'ego akurat kiedy Richard'a odwiedziła żona z synem. Eksperyment wymknął się z pod kontroli i Hulk w szale zniszczył budynek oraz zabił rodziców Petera. Na miejsce przybył Fury i zaopiekował się Peterem. Ziemia-120703 Niesamowity Spider-Man (2012) Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 (2014) Ziemia-TRN123 Dzieciństwo Peter wychował się u wujka Bena i cioci May. Bardzo szybko znalazł przyjaciółkę - Mary Jane Watson. Poznanie Harry'ego Osborn'a Pewnego dnia wracając do domu Peter'owi zepsuł się rower. Obok w limuzynie przejeżdżał Harry razem z ojcem. Zaproponowali mu podwózkę. Od tej pory stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Mega Spider-Man (2012-) Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 1 Spider-Man od około roku jest już bohaterem. Nie do końca radzi sobie z obowiązkami. Przychodzi dzień w którym walcząc z Trapsterem niszczy sporą część miasta. Wtedy pojawia się Nick Fury i proponuje mu szkolenie. Z początku zniechęcony Peter decyduje się jednak dołączyć do S.H.I.E.L.D. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 2 Peter rozpoczyna szkolenie w S.H.I.E.L.D.. Szybko okazuje się, że będzie musiał należeć do młodej grupy superbohaterów, którzy również pracują dla Nick'a Fury'ego. Razem stawiają czoło Frightful Four. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 3 Spidey i jego ekipa chcą się wykazać przed Nick'iem aby przestał ich traktować jak amatorów. Postanawiają schwytać Doktora Doom'a. Bohaterowie pokonują Latverskiego monarchę lecz okazuje się, że schwytali robota który łatwo się uwolnił i ma zamiar zniszczyć Helicarrier. Na szczęście dzięki współpracy stażyści pokonują maszynę Doom'a. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 4 Doctor Octopus dzięki krwi Peter'a tworzy Venom'a - niszczycielskiego symbiota. Stwór pojawia się na imprezie Harry'ego. Na szczęście Spider-Man i jego przyjaciele bohaterowie opanowują sytuację. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 5 Stażyści S.H.I.E.L.D. walczą z Living Laser'em. Nagle pojaiwa się Iron Man i pomaga młodym bohaterom. Proponuje on Peter'owi zmienienie stylu na bardziej nowoczesny. Spidey dostaje zbroję od Tony'ego. Jednak Living Laser powraca. Włamuje się do zbroi Spider-Man'a. Szybko zmienia lokatora i przechodzi do zbroi Starka. Iron Man'owi udaje się jednak wyrzucić Living Laser'a. Bohaterowie zaciągają go do komory i wysyłają do innego uniwersum. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 6 W szkole pojawia się nowy nauczyciel WF-u który zabierze najsprawniejszych fizycznie na zawody. Sprytny Peter nie wykożystuje swoich mocy gdyż nie chce zostać zdemaskowany. Trener zaprasza najlepszych w sobotę do szkoły. Ava nie może pogodzić się z tym, że nie została wybana. Dzwoni do Spidey'ego aby przyszedł do szkoły. Okazuje się, że trener to Taskmaster i ma za zadanie dowiedzieć kim jest Spider-Man. Człowiek pająk razem z White Tiger staje do walki z nim. Udaje się im go pokonać lecz ten ucieka. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 7 Spider-Man udziela wywiadu Mary Jane. Nagle pojawia się Hulk który niszczy miasto. Okazuje się, że walczy z Energy Man'em, niewidocznym dla ludzkiego oka. Pająk przekonuje do siebie olbrzyma i razem powstrzymują żywą energię. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 8 W Nowym Jorku pojawia się czarny Spider-Man. Okazuje się nim Harry Osborn, który chce zrobić wrażenie na swoim ojcu. Już wkrótce traci kontrolę nad Venomem. Na szczęście Spidey przy pomocy prądu pokonuje Venom'a lecz ten nadal jest w Harry'm. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 9 Na wycieczce w muzeum pojaiwają się Lodowe Olbrzymy. Z pomocą przychodzi Thor. Wkrótce zostaje on zmieniony przez swojego brata, Lokiego w żabę. Bohaterowie ruszają do Asgardu aby powstrzymać boga kłamstw przed zabiciem Odyna. Dzięki gadce Spidey'ego Thor zostaje spowrotem zmieniony w Asgardczyka i pokonuje czarownika. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 10 Spidey i Wolverine zamieniają się umysłami przez Mesmero. Peter'a w ciele Logana atakuje Sabretooth. Udaje mu się uciec i spotkać z Wolverine'em niedaleko Midtown High School. Ich szczęście nie trwa długo gdyż szablozębny ich znajduje. Bohaterowie stają z nim do walki. Udaje im się pokonać przestępcę. Następnie udają się do więzionego w celi Mesmero. Zmuszony hipnotyzer cofa zamianę umysłów. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 11 Venom ponownie przejmuje kontrolę nad Harry'm. Spidey wyjawia przed przyjaciółmi jego tożsamość. Peter tworzy trutkę na symbiota lecz ten nadal w części pozostaje w Harry'm. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 12 Spidey odkrywa, że w jego domu są kamery S.H.I.E.L.D.. Oddaje na weekend komunikator Fury'emu. Tego samego dnia Doctor Octopus postanawia porwać Spider-Man'a. Peter zostaje uprowadzony lecz po obudzeniu się pokonuje ośmiorniczaka. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 13 Nightmare więzi wszystkich w koszmarach. Dzięki pomocy Iron Fist Peter'owi udaje się uciec. Razem udają się do Doktor'a Strange'a. Przenoszą się z nim do krainy Nightmare'a. Zarówno Doktor jak i Danny ulegają koszmarowi lecz Spidey nie. Zamiast tego pokazuje koszmarowi jego największy koszmar i pokonuje go. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 14 Peter i Luke przygotowują projekt naukowy. Na ostatnią chwilę Spidey zabiera szarą cegiełkę z Helicarrier'a. W szkole okazuje się, że to android który rośnie gdy pożera materię nieorganiczną. Na szczęście bohaterowie odkrywają jego słabość - zimno. Pożyczają "zamrażacz mózgów" od Sam'a i Avy i używają go przyciwko andusiowi. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 15 Spider-Man spóźnia się na umówiony trening S.H.I.E.L.D.. Kiedy dociera na miejsce okazuje się, że Helicarrier został przejęty przez grupę Zodiac, a Nick Fury nie żyje. Spidey walczy o przetrwanie. Gdy podgląda Scorpio, kontaktuje się z nim Fury. Okazuje się, że jego śmierć została ukantowana. Peter uwalnia Nick'a i razem powstrzymują Zodiac. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 16 Jameson prowokuje złoczyńcę Beetle swoimi antenowymi komentarzami. Pomimo lekceważenia całej sytuacji przez redaktora Fury postanawia przydzielić drużynę Spider-Man'a do jego ochrony. Tego samego dnia Mary Jane jest umówiona z Jameson'em na rozmowę o pracę. Do budynku dostaje się Beetle i po koleji pozbywa się młodych bohaterów. Na koniec zostawia sobie Spidey'ego. Na szczęście jego koledzy w porę się budzą i pomagają pajęczakowi. Razem pokonują złoczyńcę. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 17 Aby nie brać udziału w zimowym treningu drużyna Spider-Mana znajduje w bazie danych S.H.I.E.L.D., w trójkącie Bermudzkim, miejsce gdzie mogą odpocząć. Wkrótce poznają jedynego mieszkańca tej wyspy. Przerażający Sandman nie chce dać im odlecieć. Gdy herosom udaje się jednak uciec, piaskowy potwór niepostrzeżenie wchodzi na pokład. Peter i jego ekipa razem zatrzymują łotra zamieniając go w szkło. Mega Spider-Man Sezon 1 18 Wrecking Crew niszczą sporą część miasta. Bohaterowie muszą po nich posprzątać. Przy okazji prubują się dowiedzieć o ich motywach. Spidey podejrzewa, że szef Damage Control, Mac Porter może mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Jego podejrzenia okazują się błędne. Na szczęście Peter w porę się orientuje o co chodzi. Razem ze swoją ekipą pokonują będącą pod przykrywką Wrecking Crew. Avengers: Zjednoczeni Avengers: Zjednoczeni Sezon 1 14 Spidey opowiada co stało się z Hulk'iem Avengers'om. Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Sezon 1 4 Wszyscy bohaterowie zostają porwani przez tajemnicze użądzenia. Tylko Spidey i Hulk zostają oszczędzeni przez maszyny. Razem dostają się do wielkiego statku. W środku uwalniają agentów M.I.A.Z.G.I. i spotykają Collector'a. Zamierza on zniszczyć ziemię aby jego "kolekcja bohaterów" była unikatowa. Peter razem z Hulk'iem stają z nim do walki i pokonują go. Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Sezon 1 14 Spidey spotyka Hulk'ów w Nowym Jorku. Nagle agentów M.I.A.Z.G.I. atakuje zmodyfikowany Venom. Pochłania on energię Gamma. Peter i jego towarzysze stają do walki z nim. Razem udaje im się pokonać symbiota. Ziemia-199999 Kapitan Ameryka: Civil War (2016) Spider-Man (2017) Ziemia-13122 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes [[Sand Central Station|'Sand Central Station']] Sandman ucieka przed Iron Man'em i Hulk'iem. Peter włącza się do pościgu. Gdy w końcu udaje się dogonić uciekiniera ten przeistacza się w gigantycznego piaskowego stwora. Bohaterowie nie dają za wygraną i pokonują przestępcę przy pomocy wody. [[Times Square Off|'Times Square Off']] Doctor Octopus ucieka przed Mr. Fantastic'iem i Kapitanem Ameryką. Niszczy Daily Bugle Building i ucieka. Spider-Man rozpoczyna pogoń za złoczyńcom. Ostatecznie herosi pokonują ośmiorniczaka. [[Exploratory Labolatory|'Exploratory Labolatory']] Spidey wraz z Hawkeye'em i Black Widow wchodzą do Oscorp Tower. Atakuje ich Green Goblin, który ukradł Kosmiczny Klocek na którym zależało bohaterom. Ekipa broni się lecz Goblin ucieka. Gdy wreszcie łotr nie ma gdzie uciec, pod nogami herosów otwiera się zapadnia. Na dole spotykają Venom'a, chcącego za wszelką cenę ich zatrzymać. Pokonują go dzięki głośnikom emitującym duży hałas, miotaczowi ognia i dzwonowi. 'That Sinking Feeling' Iron Man i Thor lecą do statku badawczego S.H.I.E.L.D.. Zostaje on przejęty przez A.I.M.. Do dwójki bohaterów dołącza Spidey. Razem pokonują M.O.D.O.K.'a lecz statek zostaje zniszczony. Bohaterowie aby się ratować włamują się na pokład łodzi podwodnej Doom'a. 'Magnetic Personality' Spidey razem z Iron Man'em i Thor'em włamują się na Asteroidę M. Ich zadaniem jest pokonać Doom'a i Lokiego oraz odzyskanie Kosmicznych Klocków. Na drodze staje im Magneto ze swoimi akolitami. Bohaterowie budują przedmioty z metalu rzucanego przez przestępcę a następnie odrzucają go spowrotem w stronę wroga, który po paru uderzeniach pada na ziemię. 'A Doom With a View' Po pokonaniu Magneto bohaterowie chcą dorwać Doom'a lecz Iron Man i Thor wracają. Zamiast nich pojawiają się Storm, Thing i Kapitan Ameryka. Po drodze do latverskiego łotra napotykają masę przeszkód. W końcu docierają do Doktora Doom'a i razem go pokonują. 'The Good, the Bad and the Hungry' Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy chronią ostatnią deskę ratunku dla Ziemi - Helicarrier przed potężnym Galactus'em. Razem z Thing'iem, Green Goblin'em i Mystique naprawiają tarczę pierwszego silnika. Po naprawieniu tarcz pozostałych silników Galactus zostaje pokonany. 'A Shock Withdrawal' Spidey razem z Kapitanem Ameryką i Iron Man'em ratują z opresji 3 ludzi uwięzionych przez Electro i Shocker'a. Zaraz potem pokonują obu łotrów. 'Nuff Said' Spider-Man razem z Mr. Fantastic'iem prubują dostać się, do niszczonej przez złoczyńcę, siedziby wydawnictwa Marvel. Po wejściu spostrzegają Vulture'a. Bohaterowie z łatwością pokonują skrzydlatego przestępcę. 'Reptilian Ruckus' Spider-Man i Thing włamują się do tajnej bazy Lizard'a. Razem stawiają mu czoło. Po krótkiej walce bohaterowie pokonują jaszczura. Najważniejsi wrogowie * [[Green Goblin|'Green Goblin']]' '- największy wróg Spider-Mana. Jako Norman Osborn to właściciel firmy Oscorp i ojciec Harry'ego - najlepszego przyjaciela Petera. Skonstruował sprzęt, dzięki któremu mógł latać oraz bomby różnych rodzajów w kształcie dyni, które trzyma w torbie. Najczęściej nosi zbroję lub ubranie przypominające ghula, a czasami za pomocą szczepienia zmienia się w monstrum. * [[Doctor Octopus|'Doctor Octopus']]' - '''genialny naukowiec, który przy pokazie swojego najnowszego wynalazku - robotycznych ośmiorniczych macek, które wyrwały się spod kontroli i przyczepiły się do ciała Octaviusa, poraził się prądem. Odtąd działa jako kryminalista i założyciel Sinister Six, który chce zabić Spider-Mana. * [[Lizard|'Lizard']]' '- to wielki jaszczur, supersilny członek Sinister Six. Dr Connors, który za wszelką cenę chciał odzyskać swoją utraconą rękę pracował nad skrzyżowaniem gatunków i w końcu uzyskał serum z krwią jaszczurki. Connors odzyskał rękę, ale sam zmienił się w Jaszczura. * [[Sandman|'Sandman']]' -''' zbieg, który w wyniku wybuchu reaktora nuklearnego zyskał zdolności kontrolowania piasku. Członek Sinister Six. * [[Carnage|'Carnage']]' '- psychopatyczny morderca, który złączył się z pozaziemską formą życia. Może zmieniać np. swoją rękę w młot lub inną morderczą broń. Jest silniejszy od Venoma i Spider-Man'a razem wziętych. * Venom - symbiot i rodzic Carnage'a. Kiedyś złączył się ze Spider-Man'em jednak jego nasłynniejszym żywicielem jest Eddie Brock. Media Komiksy Filmy O Spider-Manie powstało jak dotąd 5 filmów: *Spider-man (2002) reż. Sam Rami *Spider-man 2 (2004) reż. Sam Rami *Spider-Man 3 (2007) reż. Sam Rami *Niesamowity Spider-Man (2012) reż. Marc Webb *Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 (2014) reż. Marc Webb *Kapitan Ameryka: Civil War (2016) *Spider-Man (2017) W pierwszych 3 produkcjach rolę Petera Parkera/ Spider-Mana zagrał Tobey Maguire, zaś w filmie z 2012 roku i w 2014 roku główną rolę dostał Andrew Garfield. Nie znamy nazwiska aktora, który zagra go w filmach z Marvel Cinematic Universe od 2016 roku. Seriale Do tej pory powstało 7 seriali o człowieku-pająku: *Spider-Man (1967-70) *Spider-Man (1981-82) *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends (1981-84) *Spider-Man (1994) *Spider-Man Unlimited (1999–2001) *Spider-Man 2003 MTV Series (2003) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) *Mega Spider-Man (2012-) Spider-Man pojawił się również w 2 serialach aktorskich: *The Amazing Spider-Man (1977-79) *Toei's Japanese Spider-Man ( supaidaman ) (1978) Drugi serial jest japońskiej produkcji. Spidey wystąpił też gościnnie w: *Avengers: Zjednoczeni *Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Marvel: Avengers Alliance *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions *Spider-Man (2000) Ciekawostki *Venom i Carnage potrafią zostać nie wykryci przez jego pajęczy zmysł. *Ciocia May miała kiedyś wziąć ślub z doktorem Otto Octaviustem (Doc Ock) na szczęście Peter nie dopuścił do tego małżeństwa. *Spider-man walczył nie tylko ze swoimi wrogami, takimi jak Venom czy Zielony Goblin ale z samym Hrabią Draculą i z mumiami. *Spider-Man zdobył kosmiczny kostium, który miał stać się Venomem zdobył podczas walki na odległej planecie zwanej Battleworld. *Spider-Man, kiedy walczył z Venomem na tropikalnej wyspie, by go powstrzymać, udał własną śmierć. Venom, sądząc, że jego główny wróg zginął, postanowił osiąść na wyspie i żyć w spokoju. *Od 2013 roku, Spider-Man z Ziemi-616 (główny wymiar) to Otto Octavius, i nazywa się Superior Spider-Man. Doszło do tego podczas zamiany umysłami. Jednak w finale serii okazało się, że Peter wrócił do swojego ciała. * Oryginalnie Spider-man do produkcji pajęczyny używał urządzenia, natomiast w 3 częściach "Spider-mana" sieć mógł wystrzeliwywać z nadgarstków bez pomocy urządzenia. * Można zauważyć, że większa część z jego wrogów ma zwierzęcę zdolności i (lub) pseudonimy. * W 2015 roku Sony Pictures i Marvel Studios dogadali się, przez co Spider-Man może pojawiać się w filmach z Avengers. * W niektórych uniwersach zna czwartą ścianę. * Peter Parker nie jest jedyną postacią stworzoną przez Marvel używającą pseudonimu Spider-Man. Poza nim tego przydomka używali Ben Reilly, Miles Morales, Otto Octavius, Gwen Stacy i Bruce Banner. Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka Spider-Mana Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Spider-man Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Z nazwą od zwierząt Kategoria:Nadczłowiek Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Heroes for Hire Kategoria:Future Foundation Kategoria:New Fantastic Four Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:Secret Avengers Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Nosiciele Symbiota Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Nosiciele Venoma Kategoria:Avengerse Kategoria:Arachnoludzie Kategoria:Bruneci